The 7 Things I Hate About You
by pikopops
Summary: Gaz Membrane has been through a lot. She doesn't know what is even left for her. Can she cope with 2 missing parents, an uncaring sibling, and an alien following her around?
1. 1 You're Annoying

The 7 Things I Hate About You

1) You're annoying

One very sunny day, a tall, purpled haired girl walked down the lonley streets. She hated sunny days. She hated the warm breeze passing by. She hated everything about that day. This hateful gal I'm describing, is the one and only Gaz Membrane. The date was the 14th. June 14th to be exact. The anniversary of her mother's death. She walked down this very road every June 14th. Reminding her of the tragic death. As Gaz walked, she would mutter to herself. "Stupid drunkie. Stupid June. Stupid me" Gaz mumbles to herself. Soon she passed by the familliar odd looking house. Outside of the house was none other than Zim, the alien from planet Irk. "Gaz-Beast, what are you doing here in front of Zim's house?" he asks. She didn't reply. "Are you here to bow before your almighty master?" Zim folds his arms in his usual cocky self. Usually, Gaz would of beaten the shit out of Zim for saying that. But today, she was different. Gaz just looked back down at the road, sucked back in her own little world. Zim was really confused. He even slathered himself with glue in preparation for a water balloon. "Gaz-Beast come back! Aren't you going to fight the Almight Zim? Or even insult Zim?" he follows her around. "Go away Zim. Don't you see I'm busy?" Gaz growls. "I'll count that as a forfeit! Score one for Zim!" he shouts as he runs away. Gaz sighs. "When is he ever going to leave me alone." she grumbles. The problem is that he will get every chance to duel her. She once beaten him to a pulp before. Now he declares that he is stronger and will beat her at anything. Another thing he has failed at. That's not the only reason he won't leave her alone. Most of it is because she is Dib's sister. He would annoy the hell out of Gaz until she would admit that Dib was 'planning something pure evil' to foil his mission. It mostly ends up as Zim gurgling for land in a water fountain. As Gaz approaches the door of her house, Dib swings open the door with full gear on. "Dib, where are you going?" she sighs. "I'm going to bust Zim, what do ya think?" he rushes past Gaz onto the road. "Dib you idiot! Dad is finally coming home and your staking out to catch a failure of an alien!" Gaz screeched. "Well dad doesn't even care about us. And if he did, he'll be here right now instead of sulking in his lab." Dib replied with full hatred in his eyes. There was no point in arguing. She just clomped upstairs into her room and pulled out her Game Slave 8. "You know it's mean to call your future leader a 'failure'." a familliar voice stated. Gaz peered up from her video game. "Zim get out!"

A/N: Uh yeah this is my first story. Please no flaming.


	2. 2 You Won't Leave Me Alone

The 7 Things I Hate About You

2) You Won't Leave Me Alone

Zim just smirks at her. "I said _get out_." Gaz growls. "What are you going to do about it?" his smirk grows bigger. Before i could scream, he placed his gloved hand on my mouth. Her palms got sweaty. '_What is he gonna do to me?_' Gaz thought to herself. Zim leaned closer and closer. Her face got red as his alien face crept closer. She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst, but instead she felt a tug and emptyness in her hand. Gaz peered up and saw Zim holding her Game Slave. "Give me the game back." her amber eyes flickered with rage. "Admit that the Almighty Zim is the greatest of everything." he holds it up in the air. Zim became pretty tall over the years. It was almost unbelieveable that he was the shortest of all the Irks. "Just give me my fucking Game Slave." Gaz isn't the type to play around. When you get her angry, she goes crazy gorilla on you. But Zim...poor poor Zim was getting on her last nerves. "If you want it you be-" Gaz cuts him off by throwing him across the room. "This is your last fucking chance. _Give me my Game Slave._" She was about to burst any minute now. "N-No." Zim gets up only to be toppled over again. "Bad mistake." Gaz calls for her stuffed animals. "They like the taste of flesh." she smirks. "Expecally _green_ flesh.". His eyes widen as he saw nothing but craze and anger in her eyes. He drops the game and fled out the window. "That's more like it." Gaz lies back down on her bed and finishes her game.

*_Next Day At School*_

"How could you just let him slip away like that?" Dib screeches. Gaz just ignores his remarks as she gets her food. "Gaz! Answer me!" his voice gets drowned out by the kids' talking while she walks away to here usual loner table. "H-H-Hey Gaz." the most annoying kid in school besides Zim (in Gaz's refrence) sat next to her. "Go away Keef." She was to sucked into her game to care. Keef has had a crush on Gaz since the 1st grade. "So, maybe we can go to the movies tomorrow?" Keef says fearless. She slowly turns her head in his direction. "How many times do I have to say this: I do not like you, I will never like you, and _never sit at my table._" She growls. "Please Gaz! One date, that's it! Then I'll leave you alone." he won't give up. Hearing the word **alone** made her ears perk up. "Fine. One movie. I pick and we sit with 5 empty chairs apart." Gaz sighs. '_Anything to get away from this moron._' she thinks to herself. "Oh, thank you Gaz!" Keef clings onto her like a monkey. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" she flings him across the room. "It's a date!" he screams so everyone can hear. "That little fucker." Gaz grumbles to herself. As if it could get any worse, she saw that same fake-eyed alien walking towards her. "What is that scrawny Earthling talking about a **d-ate**?" Zim asks prononcing date strangely. Gaz puts down her game and snaps her head towards him. "We are NOT on a date. This is just to get him to leave me alone." she cringes thinking about it. "So are all dates like that?" Zim says, talking more normally. "No. It's when two people who like each other and decide to go somewhere together. They usually do romantic crap like k-kiss." she gags even at the thought of it. "Can I follow you to the, what you call, date?" Zim suddenly asks. Gaz was taken aback. "No! Keef probably chicken out if he finds out that an alien is following us.". She suddenly saw a flash of jealously in his well hidden eyes. "Whatever, GazBeast." he grumbles before stuffing his claws in his hoody pocket.

*Zim's POV*

What does Keef want to do with Gaz? That little peasent will be destroyed if he even lays a finger on her! No, no! It's not what you think! Zim doesn't want her to be all dwelled up even more If Keef does hurt her. If that happens, I will never get enough information about that scumbag, Dib. Gosh, just saying his name makes me cring. I will follow her and that pet, Keef, to the date. For the mission, not out of love, or whatever that Earth word is. We Irks never fall in love...right?

*Third Person POV (Gaz)*

"Time for this horrible death sentence we call a date." Gaz huffs as she opens the door for Keef. "W-Wow Gaz. You look great!" Keef tries to impress her. "Shut up and let's get this over with." She states rudely. They start walking in an awkward silence. Trying to break the silence, Keef starts to ask Gaz questions.

"So how was school?" he starts out simple

"Boring."

"Uh, how was it boring?"

"Miss. Bitters, or as i would like to call her Miss. Bitchers, gave me a detention for whacking Dib with a notebook."

"Wow Gaz, you have to limit your cursing."

"Why don't you just shut the FUCK up and let me talk how I FUCKING want to, ASSHOLE"

"Yeesh, you don't have to scream. What's your problem?"

"Yeah? Why don't you just mind your own business."

"Gosh, who are you? My mother?"

Gaz stopped midway. "Don't talk about mothers." she hissed. "Why? Is it because I've hit a soft spot? Oh, boo hoo. Just let your emotions out for crying out loud!". And she did. Gaz grabbed Keef by the collar and threw him much harder on the ground. She punched him and kicked him until he was bruised and broken all around. "That's why, bitch." she spat before running into an alleyway. It started raining, so she let all those forgotten tears drain out of her. From when her mother left her, to her father abandoning her, to hurting an innocent boy. The rain hid her saddness as it thundered over her. She suddenly saw a flicker of crimson red cradling her and taking her into a warm place. She was to overcome with depression, that she didn't realize that her savior was the dumb old alien she picked on. If she knew, she would have been glad he followed her.

A/N: I am so so so so so so so sorry for leaving for a very long time. I promise I will do better.


End file.
